It's No Good
by R.Dimeria
Summary: Forbidden Game
1. Default Chapter

Title: It's No Good (Parts 20/20)  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forest_elf_77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: FG  
  
Inspiration: Depeche Mode's "It's No Good" on Ultra or The Singles 85-98  
  
Summary: Who, needs a summary? It's Jenny and Julian.  
  
Disclaimers: These character belong to LJ Smith. Except for the ones that   
  
don't. Those are mine. The Song is by Depeche Mode, "It's No Good" off of   
  
their album Ultra. Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 1  
  
It was four years after the game. Jenny was a junior in college. She and Tom   
  
were only just friends, and she had entered the world of college dating. It   
  
was early one fall morning. . .  
  
****************************  
  
Sept.15  
  
"God it's a beautiful day" Jenny thought as she headed out to her early   
  
morning class. . . .  
  
****************************  
  
Sept.18  
  
Tom got into his dorm room at 7pm, he was tired and beat after a long day of   
  
classes. He glanced over at his answering machine and saw the blinking   
  
light. He hit the play button: "hey Tom, it's Dee, have you seen Jenny? Call   
  
me." Tom picked up the phone and started dialing.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"hi, Dee? It's Tom."  
  
"Yea, have you heard from Jenny? She was supposed to visit me the yesterday,   
  
and she never showed. When I called her at college her room mate told me she   
  
hadn't been home for two days."  
  
"No, I haven't seen her . . .Dee you don't think it could be . . . "  
  
"Honestly Tom, I don't know." 


	2. parts 24

Title: It's No Good (Parts 20/20)  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forest_elf_77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: FG  
  
Inspiration: Depeche Mode's "It's No Good" on Ultra or The Singles 85-98  
  
Summary: Who, needs a summary? It's Jenny and Julian.  
  
Disclaimers: These character belong to LJ Smith. Except for the ones that   
  
don't. Those are mine. The Song is by Depeche Mode, "It's No Good" off of   
  
their album Ultra. Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 2  
  
Sept. 15  
  
Jenny had always been a nice girl. Her relationship with Tom had always   
  
been nice, she had never been that type of girl. Basically, Jenny was a   
  
virgin. Even though Tom and she had been together for years, they had never   
  
made it past the make-stage of the relationship. She had found out what a   
  
'blow-job' was in her sophomore year of high school, from a boy in her gym   
  
class. She had very limited and narrow views on sex, at least she did, until   
  
she had met Julian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sept. 19  
  
Jenny's parents became frantic with worry over their missing daughter.   
  
Jenny's roommate, Marie, still hadn't heard or seen Jenny. Jenny was now   
  
missing for 4 days, and it was quickly becoming day 5.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sept. 19  
  
Audrey got everyone together at Michael's house to discuss what should   
  
be done. After the incident with Summer people were talking. Everyone was   
  
assuming that the group must be responsible for Jenny's disappearance.  
  
  
  
And the group had no idea where to start looking for Jenny. Julian   
  
hadn't left an invite this time, or a warning. Zach's opinion was this time   
  
Julian was playing for keeps, no more of that game nonsense, this time he   
  
just took Jenny. Tom was in agreed with Zach, Julian was the type of monster   
  
who would force a girl against her will. What Dee couldn't figure out was   
  
how did Julian come back to life? Who would write his name in the stave of   
  
life? Her first thought was maybe Jenny wrote him back into life, but she   
  
dismissed that idea. Jenny valued her freedom too much.As they sat   
  
discussing Jenny's disappearance Summer changed the radio, thinking the song   
  
was creepy.   
  
I'm going to take my time  
  
I have all the time in the world  
  
To make you mine  
  
It is written in the stars above  
  
Part 3  
  
Sept. 15  
  
"Hey miss?!"  
  
Jenny turned to see who was calling her. It was a man, about her father's   
  
age, in a blue Saturn, with music pouring from inside:  
  
It is written in the stars above  
  
The gods decree  
  
You'll be right here by my side  
  
Right next to me  
  
You can run, but you cannot hide  
  
She stopped and replied. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm trying to find my daughter's dorm, she supposed to be in Jackson Hall,   
  
could you help me?" The soft spoken, slightly balding man asked.  
  
"Sure" Jenny took a step towards the car and pointed to a large brick   
  
building.  
  
"That's Copeland Hall, if you take a right down there you'll see a building   
  
on the other side, that's Jackson Hall."  
  
The man had stepped out of his car, and looked to where Jenny was pointing.  
  
Sept. 19  
  
The group of friends sat in Michael's living room brainstorming what to do   
  
about Jenny. The radio played softly in the background:  
  
You can run, but you cannot hide  
  
Don't say you want me  
  
Don't say you need me  
  
Don't say you love me  
  
It's understood  
  
Don't say you're happy  
  
Out there without me  
  
I know you can't be  
  
'cause it's no good  
  
Part 4  
  
Sept. 15  
  
"Thank-you" He held out his hand to Jenny, she shook his hand. He shook  
  
her  
  
hand hard, surprisingly hard considering his small frame. The top of his  
  
head came to just above Jenny's chin.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you're welcome." Jenny said as she tried to dislodge herself from   
  
the short balding man's grasp. She felt resistance, then suddenly was   
  
tugged hard towards the car. He swung her body as he jerked her, causing   
  
her to slam her head on the frame of the car door. Jenny stumbled, trying   
  
to straighten herself up. Before she was able to recover the frightening  
  
little man grabbed Jenny hard by the shoulders and slammed her hard against   
  
the car until she was knocked unconscious. Jenny's last coherent thought   
  
was of the song playing softly from inside the car:  
  
  
  
Don't say you're happy  
  
Out there without me  
  
I know you can't be  
  
'cause it's no good  
  
I'll be fine  
  
I'll be waiting patiently  
  
Till you see the signs  
  
And come running to my open arms  
  
  
  
Sept 20  
  
  
  
It was 10am. The group of friends had spent most of the night debating  
  
whether or not to storm the shadow world in search of Jenny. Tom and Dee  
  
had been 'pro' storming the shadow world. But Audrey had been 'con' storming  
  
the shadow world. She had a major point in her favor, they hadn't been  
  
invited, and without an invitation from Julian, they would be fair game   
  
to any of the Shadow Men who they encountered. Before when they had entered   
  
the shadow world they had been invited by Julian, so Julian had been the only   
  
Shadow Man to be a threat. This time all the Shadow Men would be a threat.   
  
They would never make it to Jenny alive.  
  
Michael started to make some coffee for everyone. Dee and Audrey went   
  
out to pick up some doughnuts for breakfast. And Zach turned the radio on,  
  
the early morning radio show was doing a tribute to 80s bands and was   
  
playing Depeche Mode's "It's No Good":  
  
'cause it's no good  
  
I'll be fine  
  
I'll be waiting patiently  
  
Till you see the signs  
  
And come running to my open arms  
  
When will you realise  
  
Do we have to wait till our worlds collide  
  
Open up your eyes  
  
You can't turn back the tide  
  
Don't say you want me  
  
Don't say you need me  
  
Don't say you love me  
  
It's understood  
  
Don't say you're happy  
  
Out there without me  
  
I know you can't be 


	3. parts 57

Title: It's No Good (Parts 20/20)  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forest_elf_77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: FG  
  
Inspiration: Depeche Mode's "It's No Good" on Ultra or The Singles 85-98  
  
Summary: Who, needs a summary? It's Jenny and Julian.  
  
Disclaimers: These character belong to LJ Smith. Except for the ones that   
  
don't. Those are mine. The Song is by Depeche Mode, "It's No Good" off of   
  
their album Ultra. Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 5  
  
Julian had a complete understanding of the sacrifice he was making for   
  
Jenny.   
  
But his whole world had centered on her for the last 12 years of his   
  
existence. Which considering the thousands of years he had lived was   
  
relatively no time at all. Before Jenny there was nothing, just the vacuum   
  
of the Shadow World. After seeing Jenny for the first time, a sweet 5 year   
  
old little girl with sunshine that seemed to pour out from within, for the   
  
first time in his existense he felt something other complete apathy. He felt   
  
his mind shake and fight against the sudden warmth, and then give up to the   
  
power he felt. And now he understood what love was. Perhaps to humans   
  
'love' was simply a cliché idea, with no real meaning. To Julian love was   
  
real and had life of it's own.  
  
So he felt almost privileged to die for Jenny. Jenny was so good, and he   
  
simply wasn't. So dying for her was the first truly noble thing he had ever   
  
done. And he thanked whatever gods there were for his chance to say   
  
good-bye. He wanted her to believe that it would all be ok. Though he knew   
  
better.  
  
He knew he wasn't just going to die. He would loose his place as a Shadow   
  
Man, and his soul would belong to his ancestors, to torment for all   
  
eternity. Julian had thought the Shadow World with it's bleak dark icy   
  
landscape was hell. He had been wrong.  
  
Part 6.  
  
Sept 16  
  
Jenny lay on a hard cold cement floor, in what appeared to be a garage or   
  
shed. She clenched her eyes shut in pain as she tried to sit up. She felt a   
  
sharp jerk on her wrist as she tried to move, almost as if a bracelet was   
  
caught on something. This struck Jenny as wrong. She was wearing a short   
  
sleeve shirt and blue jeans, and she never wore bracelets. After the wave of   
  
diziness past she focused her eyes on her wrist. Hand cuffs?  
  
Where am I? What am I doing here? Jenny could hear a soft whimper behind   
  
her. She twisted around to find the source of the voice. A girl a few years   
  
younger than Jenny was bound up, wearing only a bra and panties. She looked   
  
frightened and crying softly, her tears mixing with blood from a gash in her   
  
cheek. There were cuts and lacerations all over her body. And her panties   
  
were soaked through with blood.  
  
"Oh god." Was all Jenny could bring herself to say.  
  
The door swung open, in the doorway, silhouetted by the light stood a small   
  
balding man. Half-dragging, half-carrying another young girl in her   
  
underclothes, he dropped the new broken bleeding girl on Jenny's left.  
  
"Next" the scary little man demanded.  
  
Part 7  
  
Jenny's roommate, Marie, sat in their dorm room, her brown   
  
eyes staring at Jenny's bed and then at her desk.  
  
"Where is she?" Marie asked aloud to no one. Marie and Jenny and become good   
  
friends over the last few years. She looked over at the painting on Jenny's   
  
desk. The bright blue eyes of the portrait staring back at mockingly, almost   
  
as if they knew something she didn't. She had never been particularly fond   
  
of Jenny's paintings, they were all so disturbing. And for the life of her   
  
she couldn't understand why Jenny would constantly paint the frightening   
  
pictures of the blue eyed man. She had playfully named him Jack Frost   
  
Prince of ice. Jenny had laughed.  
  
"That's what I see in my dreams" Jenny had told her. Odd, Marie thought,   
  
they seem more like nightmares to me. If I dreamt of darkness and pain, I   
  
would never sleep. I would never close my eyes.  
  
Then Jenny was always so strong. So strong, and reassuring. Perhaps a little   
  
melancholy at times, but she was so unrelenting, like tree standing in   
  
windstorm.  
  
Marie turned away from the painting, and popped a CD in the player.  
  
"Damn machine" she swore as it skipped and played:  
  
"I'm going to take my time  
  
To make her mine  
  
Written in the stars above  
  
The gods decree  
  
You'll be at my side"  
  
"I wanted "Insight" dammit. She growled at the machine as continued   
  
playing the skipping CD. 


	4. parts 8to10

Title: It's No Good (Parts 20/20)  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forest_elf_77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: FG  
  
Inspiration: Depeche Mode's "It's No Good" on Ultra or The Singles 85-98  
  
Summary: Who, needs a summary? It's Jenny and Julian.  
  
Disclaimers: These character belong to LJ Smith. Except for the ones that   
  
don't. Those are mine. The Song is by Depeche Mode, "It's No Good" off of   
  
their album Ultra. Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 8  
  
Sept 16  
  
The scary man dragged Jenny from the shed into yet another shed. He then   
  
proceeded to try to force her to perform oral sex. Jenny remembered Julian   
  
and the bees. She wouldn't cave. She just kept saying no. He beat her and   
  
beat her. He stood above her, and picked up a belt and lashed into her, she   
  
could feel her skin instantly redden and swell from each strike. And still   
  
she said no. He tore open her shirt, and grabbed her in a very violating   
  
way. Jenny suddenly understood the true meaning of the word violated. He   
  
tore off her jeans, exposing her plain cotton bikini cut panties. She never   
  
looked away. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of humiliating her.   
  
Eventually he dragged her back to the first shed. After that she slept.  
  
Sept. 20  
  
The Thorntons sat with the police detective who was in charge of their   
  
daughter's case. Detective Robertson, a forty year old man with salt and   
  
pepper hair, and keen dark eyes sat, with a grim look on his face. He was a   
  
good cop. He had been on the force for nearly twenty years, but even he   
  
couldn't fathom all the missing girl reports.  
  
"I want to help you folks, but I think Jenny is just another runaway. I   
  
honestly don't believe her to be one of the victims of "The Niner". She   
  
doesn't fit the victim description. For the most part he's been kidnapping   
  
girls much younger than Jenny. All of the girls have been 10 to 13 yrs. in   
  
age. Jenny is twenty. She's much to old for this sicko."  
  
"Are you certain?" Mrs Thornton asked, her voice shaking. This was just too   
  
much, after everything they had been through when Jenny's friend Summer   
  
disappeared, she just couldn't handle the thought of Jenny missing.  
  
"Yes, mam." If not we'll know in three days, Detective Robertson thought to   
  
himself. On the ninth day they would find the mangled tortured bodies of the   
  
girls. And on September 23 Jenny would be missing nine days.  
  
"Thank-you, for all your help." Said Mr. Thornton as he saw Detective   
  
Robertson out.  
  
Robertson felt happy, out of all the missing people reports that he had to   
  
follow up today, this was the only one where the girl hadn't fallen victim   
  
to "The Niner". Sadly, there had been no leads to finding the bastard who   
  
was responsible for the crimes. It was if the monster simply stole the girls   
  
away to another world.  
  
He stepped into his car, turned the key, turned the radio on and an old   
  
song from the 80s was playing, the dancey beat filling the car:  
  
I've got to get to you first  
  
Before they do  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
Before they lay their hands on you  
  
And make you just like the rest  
  
I've got to get to you first  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
Well now you're only fifteen  
  
And you look good  
  
I'll take you under my wing  
  
Somebody should  
  
They've persuasive ways  
  
And you'll believe what they say  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It's running out for you  
  
It won't be long  
  
Until you do  
  
Exactly what they want you to  
  
I can see them now Hanging around  
  
To mess you up  
  
To strip you down  
  
And have their fun  
  
With my little one  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It's running out for you  
  
It won't be long  
  
Until you do  
  
Exactly what they want you to  
  
It won't be long  
  
Until you do  
  
Exactly what they want you to  
  
Sometimes I don't blame them  
  
For wanting you  
  
You look good  
  
And they need something to do  
  
Until I look at you  
  
And then I condemn them  
  
I know my kind  
  
What goes on in our minds  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It should be better  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It should be better with you  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
Part 9  
  
Sept. 20  
  
On September 16, it was 12 yr old Carrie Baker. On September 17, it was 14   
  
yr old Darcella Brown. On September 18, it was 15 yr old Donna Sherat.   
  
September 19, it was 13 yr old Laura Crits. They were both found dead, they   
  
had been tortured and raped before being slowly killed.  
  
Detective Robertson read over the "Missing Since" list again: September 11:   
  
Corrin Marx age 13, September 12: Jacquline Berat age 12, September 13:   
  
Robin Fisher age 10, September 14: Cathryn Moyer age 12, September 15: Jenny   
  
Thornton age 20, September 16: Ellen Cohen age 13, September 17: Mary   
  
Mchannon age 12, September 18: Susan Miller age 11, September 19: Rebecca   
  
Ericson age 10.  
  
Currently they were looking for Corrin Marx. He couldn't fool himself,   
  
they would most likely find her dead unbreathing body, it was her ninth day   
  
missing.  
  
The Thornton girl worried him, she was the only girl to have disappeared on   
  
September 15, but she was too old for the serial killer. Wasn't she? He   
  
asked himself for the hundredth time that day, didn't he just assure her   
  
parents she wasn't one of the monster's victim? There couldn't be some   
  
other reason for the killer to want her was there? Perhaps, Ms. Jennifer   
  
Thornton was the key to all the missing girls.  
  
Sept 17  
  
Jenny had just been through her second torture session. She lay on the   
  
cold   
  
cement floor staring with out seeing.  
  
She remembered reading the headlines about the serial killer, but   
  
all the victims were young, so much younger than herself. What did he want   
  
with her? The two times he had beat her he had said very little, and had   
  
never answered her when she asked him why. He had and insane glow in his   
  
storm blue eyes, that frightened Jenny, and reminded her of the other Shadow   
  
Men. She wasn't sure why his eyes frightened her so.  
  
art 10  
  
Julian wished he wished he could close his eyes. Hell, he'd settle for   
  
looking away, he didn't want to hear this much less watch. He had thought   
  
he'd suffered through everything his ancestors had to offer. He was wrong.  
  
They had originally started by creating a body. Then torturing the body to   
  
death, and then they'd make a new body and start the process all over. He   
  
had been beaten, raped, strangled, drowned, bled; once they had ants eat his   
  
eyes out. He thought the rape was worse, something about the sheer   
  
violation. He hadn't thought there was anything left to do to him.  
  
That's when the visions of Jenny started. It had been about two years   
  
after   
  
the last game. They would show him things. Horrible things, everything from   
  
Jenny and Tom have mad passionate sex to her being tortured and raped. That   
  
had been the worst.  
  
He had survived it all, sanity intact, because he knew the reality. Which   
  
was Jenny was happy and alive, enjoying life. Even if he couldn't share it   
  
with her not even from the shadows. He had sacrificed himself for her. He   
  
adored her, and it was worth it to him, because she was happy. But what if   
  
she wasn't happy? What if?  
  
It had been the 'what if?', that had slowly driven him insane.  
  
Sept 18  
  
Jenny was trying not to cry. It wouldn't do any good. Since she had been   
  
here three girls had died. Today, a young girl named Donna had died.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that he tortured them. It was the fact that he   
  
purposely kept the girls alive, for nine days. I t was sick. And in five   
  
more days she would die. 


	5. parts 11to15

Title: It's No Good (Parts 20/20)  
  
Author: R Dimeria  
  
Email: Forest_elf_77@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Spoilers: FG  
  
Inspiration: Depeche Mode's "It's No Good" on Ultra or The Singles 85-98  
  
Summary: Who, needs a summary? It's Jenny and Julian.  
  
Disclaimers: These character belong to LJ Smith. Except for the ones that   
  
don't. Those are mine. The Song is by Depeche Mode, "It's No Good" off of   
  
their album Ultra. Yes, there typing and grammar errors, live with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 11  
  
Marie sat playing her Some Great Rewards CD. She straightened her flowing   
  
black skirt, and stared at the young man who was currently complaining at   
  
her choice of music.  
  
"You know, this is really depressing . . . .don't you have something happy   
  
we could listen to?" Marie's boyfriend, Tomithy asked. His black leather   
  
jacket sat on the bed post, he was wearing his black jeans, boots and a   
  
contrasting bright green t-shirt. He sat on her bed, thumbing trough her   
  
CDs, his white-blonde hair falling in his eyes.  
  
"Not really. My music collection revolves around 80s new wave, which as   
  
you   
  
know isn't happy fun-fun music." Marie replied angrily, "Who are you talk Mr   
  
Tomithy Khat? Mr Punk-goth-dying-hair-boy? Besides, since Jenny's gone   
  
missing, I don't feel like listening to anything cheerful."  
  
"Sorry, Marie" Tomithy, looked at Marie, his cat-green eyes wide. "I'm so   
  
sorry Marie" Marie, she felt the break in her control and threw herself in   
  
his arms.  
  
"Oh, TC, I know that she's one of that sick-o's victims" She sad between   
  
tear-filled gasps.  
  
Marie spent the night crying softly and praying to any god that would   
  
listen to deliver Jenny home safely. TC sat holding her, he couldn't help   
  
but grimace at the irony of the music.  
  
She takes the blame  
  
It's always the same  
  
She goes down on her knees  
  
And prays  
  
I don't want to start  
  
Any blasphemous rumours  
  
But I think that God's  
  
Got a sick sense of humour  
  
And when I die  
  
I expect to find Him laughing  
  
Sept 19  
  
'He's not going to break me!' Jenny thought angrily. She was back in the   
  
shed. He had raped her. 'He's not going to break me! I can take this! I've   
  
stood up against demons.' She was curled up in the fetal position on the   
  
cold cement floor.  
  
It hurt! I didn't know it would hurt so much. It had been as if he had   
  
raped her very soul, not just violated her body. A body that currently felt   
  
very sore, but that didn't matter. Because right now he was killing little   
  
Laura. It just all seemed so awfully wrong. So wrong and unfair.  
  
Part 12  
  
Sept. 20  
  
"Three days. . . .  
  
Only three more days, then it will all be over. I know it's wrong, but I   
  
just want it to be over, I just want release, I just want it to be over. Oh,   
  
please God, just let it be over." Jenny thought to herself.  
  
The horrible things the monster in a human suit had done to her. She   
  
couldn't count how many different ways she had been violated. Jenny couldn't   
  
believe there were so many ways to screw someone. And when she thought she   
  
had suffered it all, he more horrific things to his torture list. She hated   
  
being sodomized the most.  
  
She looked down at her arms and legs, she looked like a torn rag doll that   
  
had been badly sewn back together. First he would tie them up, strapped   
  
down to a worktable. Then he would take a sharp blade, like an exacto-knife,   
  
and slice the girls open, then slowly and methodically stitch them back up.   
  
That was how he managed to keep them alive so long, if you called nine days   
  
long. What Jenny couldn't fathom was her? All of the other girls were young   
  
just adolescents, just kids, so why did he suddenly choose a 21 year old?  
  
Sept 20  
  
There was music blasting from within the room, Dee could hear it as they   
  
walked down the hall to Jenny's room.  
  
"Let's have a black celebration  
  
Black celebration  
  
Tonight  
  
To celebrate the fact  
  
That we've seen the back  
  
Of another black day"  
  
Dee knocked on the door to Jenny's dorm room. Tom stood beside her,   
  
nervously fidgeting with his watch. The rest of the gang stood in the   
  
hallway. They had decided to visit her dorm and see if there was any clue.   
  
They were in agreement that Julian was behind Jenny's disappearance. There was   
  
loud music was coming from within Jenny's room.  
  
"I look to you  
  
How you carry on  
  
When all hope is gone  
  
Can't you see  
  
Your optimistic eyes  
  
Seem like paradise  
  
To someone like  
  
Me"  
  
The door swung open to reveil a lithe body decked out in black leather,   
  
white hair falling into catty-eyes.  
  
"Julian you bastard!!" Tom jumped the boy in leather. Dee had him on the   
  
ground almost instantly. The three bodies twisted and struggled for   
  
dominance in the entranceway to Jenny's room. Everyone was yelling, shouting   
  
questions, and demanding Jenny. All the while the music poured out into the   
  
hall.  
  
"I want to take you  
  
In my arms  
  
Forgetting all I couldn't do today  
  
Black celebration  
  
Black celebration  
  
Tonight  
  
To celebrate the fact  
  
That we've seen the back  
  
Of another black day"  
  
"Friends of your's?" Marie asked, standing above the mesh of human bodies.   
  
Marie had long since lost her shock at seeing people beat-up TC, well, more   
  
accurately try to beat-up TC. He had a way of antagonizing people. Until   
  
she met TC, she believed that everyone had a natural talent, she had   
  
believed everyone had a special ability to bring happiness to the world, and   
  
that was their 'special talent'. After meeting TC, she changed her idea   
  
about it bringing happiness to the world, because he most certainly had a   
  
'special talent' at antagonizing people.  
  
"I look to you  
  
And your strong belief  
  
Me, I want relief  
  
Tonight  
  
Consolation  
  
I want so much  
  
Want to feel your touch  
  
Tonight  
  
Take me in your arms"  
  
Dee looked from Marie to the boy she had in choke hold. Not blue, green. For   
  
some reason that didn't process, the boy on the floor had muted green eyes,   
  
not blue. Dee and Tom backed off of TC, and looked up to Marie. Dee had   
  
met Marie a couple of times, they weren't really friends, more like   
  
acquaintances. "Who is this guy?" Dee questioned her.  
  
"Forgetting all you couldn't do today  
  
Black celebration  
  
I'll drink to that  
  
Black celebration  
  
Tonight "  
  
"My boyfriend, Tomithy Khat" Marie said in almost chipper voice as she   
  
clicked off the music, and then added in a joking scolding tone "Have you   
  
been a bad kitty?"  
  
"Very funny" TC grumble as he got to his feet. "Who are you crazy people?"  
  
"We're friends of Jenny." Piped a nervous little voice, out baby-doll   
  
looking girl with pale curly hair.  
  
"We thought there might be some clue to Jenny's disappearance, so we came   
  
here, ummm I'm Tom Locke," Tom finished lamely as he held a hand to Marie.  
  
Marie shook it vigorously, and said "I thought you were just people Mister   
  
Tommy-Cat had pissed-off," Then in a more softer, vulnerable tone she added   
  
"I'm glad you're here, she told me all about you.. .. I mean with Jenny   
  
missing and. . .her parents were here the other night . . ..and there's only   
  
three days left. . . . I mean . . I mean. . .Oh, God, Jenny.. .was so nice   
  
and" Marie cracked up and started crying, TC moved to here side, and slid   
  
his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We were just heading out to IHOP, for breakfast, why don't you come with?"   
  
Tom said to the group, then softer to the crying girl "Come on little Ree, "  
  
The group, nodded to each other and followed TC and Marie out of the   
  
building. Audrey, stared at the couple, they were beyond mismatched. Marie   
  
had long, at least a good 3 ft of brown hair, and brown eyes, she was   
  
wearing pink T-shirt with some cartoon bunny, the caption read "I am   
  
Ryo-Ohki". And TC, looked like some crazy punk-goth guy, decked out in black   
  
leather, with a leather dog collar (complete with tags!), with his bleached   
  
white hair, and after having gotten a better look, she noticed his nails   
  
were painted alternately blue and black, and he was wearing heavy black   
  
eye-liner. 'And I thought Mike and I were an odd couple.' Audrey muttered   
  
to herself.  
  
Music:Black Celebration, by Depeche Mode, from the album "Black Celebration"  
  
Part 13  
  
Sept 21  
  
As far as Marie was concerned the breakfast at IHOP, had not gone well.   
  
Jenny's friends hadn't even known about "The Niner". And kept looking at one   
  
another, as if there was something they weren't telling her. Not to mention   
  
all of the suspicious glances thrown at TC. She began to wonder about "Jack   
  
Frost", the electric-blue eyed guy in Jenny's paintings. 'I wonder if he's   
  
real' Marie pondered. She was glad TC had worn his contacts, other than   
  
correcting his sight, they dulled the color of his eyes, he had said it was   
  
sick irony that he was named Tomithy Khat, and very appropriate that he had   
  
been nick-named Tom-Cat. His eyes were a bright clear green, not brownish   
  
like most peoples, but a clear glass green, like a cat's. They even dilated   
  
like a cat's, a freakish rare eye condition. She layed back on the bed,   
  
feeling lonely and scared, and wishing she hadn't sent TC home. She stared   
  
at Jenny's paintings of "The Ice Prince", for the first time, she thought   
  
she saw a sad yearning look in the blue eyes, not just the aggressive look   
  
she normally saw in them. She closed her eyes and listened to the music:  
  
Well I'm down on my knees again  
  
And I pray to the only one  
  
Who has the strength  
  
To bear the pain  
  
To forgive all the things that I've done  
  
Oh girl  
  
Lead me into your darkness  
  
When this world is trying it's hardest  
  
To leave me unimpressed  
  
Just one caress  
  
From you and I'm blessed  
  
When you think you've tried every road  
  
Every avenue  
  
Take one more look  
  
At what you found old  
  
And in it you'll find something new  
  
I'm shying from the light  
  
I always loved the night  
  
And now you offer me eternal darkness  
  
I have to believe that sin  
  
Can make a better man  
  
It's the mood that I am in  
  
That's left us back where we began  
  
Sept 21  
  
Audrey and Michael sat across from each other at the local Mac Donald's,   
  
down the block from Jenny's college. Audrey was tired, Dee, Tom, and Zach   
  
only talked about Julian kidnapping Jenny, and with every minute Audrey   
  
wondered, right now she told Michael her worst fear. "What if Jenny was   
  
kidnapped by "The Niner"?, or worse yet, what if Julian or one of the other   
  
Shadow Men were "The Niner"?" It would explain why Jenny broke the   
  
kidnapper's mold, and the horrific things the girls had suffered through   
  
sounds like something the Shadow Men would inflict on their victims. Oh,   
  
God, Michael, don't you see? Nine? Like the Nine worlds?"  
  
Michael looked at Audrey, her pale shaking frame demanding an answer. He   
  
only had one to give. "It would make sense wouldn't it?" He held her   
  
perfectly manicured hand in his clumsy one, he squeezed her hand, and   
  
smiled. "We'll get her back, I know we will." He said as reassuring as   
  
possible, he just wished to God that it was true.  
  
"So lie to me, But do it with sincerity, Make me listen, Just for a minute,   
  
Make me think There's some truth in it. Come on and lay with me, Come on and   
  
lie to me, Tell me you love me, Say I'm the only one, Experiences have a   
  
lasting impression, But words once spoken Don't mean a lot now. Belief is   
  
the way,The way of the innocent, And when I say innocent, I should say   
  
naive, So lie to me"--Lie To Me, Depeche Mode: Some Great Reward  
  
Part 14  
  
Sept 21  
  
Detective Robertson had paid his second visit to the Thornton house.   
  
Jennifer was the ninth girl. He was certain, they had found Jacquline Berat   
  
with Jennifer Thornton's shirt literally shoved down her throat. In a couple   
  
of days he would be paying another to the Thornton house . . .To ask her   
  
parents to come down and identify their daughter's warped remains.  
  
He had yet to determine what made Jennifer Thornton so special to "The   
  
Niner", special enough to break his pattern of adolescent killing, special   
  
enough to be his ninth victim. No one seemed to have an answer. When he   
  
asked her family and friends they just said 'Jenny is a nice sweet simple   
  
girl', it was listening to a broken record. Except for her roommate, Marie   
  
Forrester had said, "she is sunshine, maybe he wanted to kill the sun".  
  
He had hoped the Thornton girl would bring about a break-through in the   
  
case, but now he doubted that, and like the other detectives working on the   
  
case was just hoping the killer would make a mistake.  
  
Sept 21  
  
Fifteen minutes ago, Marie and turned off her CD player and called Jenny's   
  
parents to see if they had any news of her missing roommate. Jenny's mom   
  
answered the phone, and tried to speak to Marie. Jenny's dad took the phone   
  
away from his crying wife, and in strained voice told Marie the bad news.  
  
Jenny was the ninth girl to have been kidnapped by "The Niner". In two   
  
days they would find Jenny just like all of the other girls. Marie couldn't   
  
stand the thought of that. She had grabbed her coat, and ran out the door.   
  
She ran across campus and then three blocks north until she reached a small   
  
group of apartment complexes. She into the first building, buzzing C9 as she   
  
entered the first set of doors, then as the doors clicked open she ran up   
  
the stairs to the third floor, and banged at the door at the end of the   
  
hall. The door opened and she flung herself, on the boy.  
  
"Oh, Tommy, he did kidnap Jenny...." Tom wrapped his arms around her and   
  
led her to the living room. She sat on the couch, sniffling, and looked up   
  
at TC through tear-filled eyes. His hair was wet, and no longer the bright   
  
winter white, but streaked with fine black stripes, like a zebra. Or a   
  
tiger. He must of just gotten out of the shower because the only thing he   
  
had on was his collar (which Marie was convinced he wore 365-24-7) and a   
  
bright red towel, with a cute cartoon cat, wrapped around his waist, in pale   
  
blue cursive lettering it read 'Hello Kitty'. Before she could help herself   
  
she giggled up at him. "I thought you had just thrown it in a closet, I   
  
never thought you'd actually use it" she said laughing and crying   
  
simultaneously.  
  
"Listen before I feel completely emasculated, I'm going to go put some   
  
MANLY clothes on... and we are going to forget about this whole .. ." he   
  
played with edge of his towel, "cute-kitty-towel-thing" he finished lamely,   
  
blushing wildly. He walked down the hall, and as he shut the door to his   
  
room, Marie called out "I love you, my Hello-Kitty-Man". If she didn't   
  
know better she would have sworn TC had planned this, no matter what   
  
happened he always had something up his sleeve to cheer her up. TC was   
  
playing a song by Brian Stetzer Orchestra's, Stray Cat Strut.  
  
"I'm shying from the light  
  
I always loved the night  
  
And now you offer me eternal darkness  
  
I have to believe that sin  
  
Can make a better man  
  
It's the mood that I am in  
  
That's left us back where we began"  
  
Depeche Mode: Songs of Faith And Devotion,"One Caress"  
  
Part 15-- will only be posted on adultfanfiction.net due to content.  
  
i hope there are people out there actually reading this. 


End file.
